Flower
by iceblueyes
Summary: Suzie is depressed because Mr.Valdez left and teach somewhere else. But at least Dennis is there to cheer her up.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter. I know you people [those who are not Filipinos] don't know Ghostfighter. So PLEASE read my bio file so that you'll know who these characters I'm talking about. Jenny, Suzie, Eugene, Alfred and Dennis are in the same school. There's a reason why Suzie is going to school here. You just have to read the story. And the song Flower belongs to L'Arc-En-Ciel  
  
"Eugene!" Jenny yelled as she went to his classroom. Eugene fell to his seat as he rubbed his head.  
  
"What is it Jenny?" Eugene asked. "You don't have to yell like that".  
  
"Have you seen Suzie?" she asked, worriedly. Then Suzie's brother came.  
  
"So you're looking for my sister? Leave her alone!" Alfred said.  
  
"Alfred you're so mean! I can't believe you can say that to your own sister!" Eugene said, angrily.  
  
"He's right you know Alfred. Suzie is depressed that Mr. Valdez went to another country and teaches there. We know that they love each other", Jenny reminded.  
  
"You right", Alfred said with a sigh. "He broke up with her coz' he can't take care of her".  
  
"He's such a romantic man", she said. "Imagine he broke up with her coz' he can't take good care of her. That's a good reason".  
  
"But he can always call her or mail her", Eugene suggested.  
  
"But he couldn't take care of her PERSONALLY!" his girlfriend said. The three sighed desperately. "But I wish she'll move on". Eugene tapped Jenny's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Jen, Suzie will find someone that she can love again", Eugene comforted.  
  
"Yeah Jenny don't worry! She'll love again you know?" Alfred added. Jenny smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys. I hope your right..."  
  
[Sou kizuiteita gogo no hikari ni mada  
  
Boku wa nemutteru  
  
Omoidoori ni naranai scenario wa tomadoi bakari dakedo  
  
Kyou mo aenai kara bed no naka me wo tojite  
  
Tsugi no tsugi no asa made mo komo yume no kimi ni mitoreteru yo  
  
Itsudemo kimi no egao ni yurete  
  
Taiyou no you ni tsuyoku saiteitai  
  
Mune ga itakute itakute kowaresou dakara  
  
Kanawanu omoi nara semete karetai!]  
  
Suzie went to the rooftop sitting there all alone. She just couldn't understand why she and Mr. Valdez have to break up even though he's far away. 'I forgot he doesn't know when to return', Suzie thought s she rest her chin on top of her tucked knees. She heard the door opened and she saw Dennis. He sat right next to her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing really", Dennis replied. He gave a red rose to her. "You shouldn't be gloomy all the time you know? You'll never look beautiful". She took the rose gladly in his hands as she tried to smile.  
  
"Thank you. It smells god", she said.  
  
"Hey just don't want to see one of my friends feel down. It makes me...feel sad too", he told her.  
  
"Thank you Dennis. But...you shouldn't worry about me".  
  
"Nah it's nothing! You're really heartbroken that's why".  
  
"Don't worry I'll try to move on", she said, fighting back the tears behind her eyes. "Ill try...but it will take me time to let go. Coz...I still love him".  
  
"Sou desu ka", he said. His eyes saddened.  
  
"Hey Suzie! Where have you been this lunch time? I was sick of worry for you", Jenny said as they walked on their way home.  
  
"I was on the rooftop. And Dennis was also there you know", Suzie replied. "He even gave me a red rose".  
  
"Red rose?" Eugene said. "Don't you know red rose is the symbol of love?"  
  
"We know that Eugene", his girlfriend replied.  
  
"Sis don't tell me Dennis has a crush on you", Alfred teased. His sister blushed.  
  
"O-Of course not!" she replied. "He just gave me a red rose so that it can cheer me up if only for a while".  
  
"Really? Seniors...they always end up falling in love", Alfred added.  
  
"And I believe sophomores believe in puppy love", Suzie shot back.  
  
"Talk about age doesn't matter!" Alfred added.  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Guys enough. You're quarrelling again", Jenny told them. The both sighed.  
  
"Sorry about that guys. See you tomorrow", Suzie told them as she walked ahead.  
  
"Hope she's fine", Eugene said as the two nod their heads in agreement.  
  
[Mou warenai yo yume no naka de sae mo onaji koto iun'da ne  
  
Mado no mukou hontou no kimi wa ima nani wo shiterun'darou  
  
Tooi hi no kinou ni karappo no torikago wo motte  
  
Aruiteta bokou wa kitto kimi wo sagashitetan'da ne  
  
Azayaka na kaze ni sasowarete mo  
  
Muchuu de kimi wo oikaketeiru yo  
  
Sora wa ima ni mo ima ni mo furisosogu you na aosa de  
  
Miageta boku wo tsutsunda]  
  
Another day as Suzie went to her locker and open it. She was shocked to see a red rose inside her locker with a small tag on it. "Good morning Suzie! How are you?" Suzie read the small tag as she went to her classroom and keeps the rose. But she was wondering...who gave her this flower?  
  
But as she arrived to her classroom she saw a red rose again. She asked her classmates about it but they said it was there when they arrived. Another tag was placed and it says. "Smile always coz' you look beautiful". But she keeps the rose anyway. At least this person cares.  
  
"What? Somebody gave you two roses today?" Alfred said shocked, as the gang we're eating that lunch.  
  
"Do you have a secret admirer?" Jenny asked.  
  
"That's flattery you know if I have one", Suzie replied. "It's unbelievable a stranger cares for me".  
  
"Maybe he or she is a friend of yours", Dennis began.  
  
"Maybe", was all she can say.  
  
"Maybe he has a crush on you", Eugene suggested. They all sweat dropped. "What?" Jenny stuffed his mouth with some French fries.  
  
"Oh be quiet Eugene. You're not helping. We all know that Suzie is still moving on".  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter.  
  
"That's all right Jenny. We never know what this person wants from me. Besides", her eyes turned to Dennis. "Dennis also gave me a rose". His face flushed.  
  
"Yeah and we we're thinking you like my sister", Alfred teased.  
  
"I was just cheering her up", Dennis replied.  
  
"Yeah with a RED rose? Do you know what that means Dennis?" Eugene added.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"It means love. So do you love my sister?"  
  
"I care for her coz' she's my friend. Don't be malicious!" Dennis exclaimed, face really red.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Suzie gave a slight laugh as the three argued while Jenny ignored it.  
  
'Nevertheless I wish I know who is this person', Suzie thought as she finished her lunch.  
  
As dismissal came Suzie saw a red rose again in her locker. "Not again", Suzie groaned.  
  
"That's three roses in one day", Jenny said.  
  
"Three roses? That means I-love-you!" Alfred exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shut up Alfred! That person only cares okay?" his sister said as she took the rose. "Come on let's go. Let's talk about this some other time", she said as they leave the campus.  
  
Suzie didn't find a rose in her locker that next day but a letter. She read it and she wish that it was the person who gives the roses and he will reveal himself.  
  
Dear Suzie,  
  
Sorry to make you worry yesterday that I gave you three roses. Did it make you happy? I hope it did. It makes me feel sad if your face is so sad. I know it's hard to move on just now but just try. People love to learn from their mistakes. You can still love again right? You just have to try to love again. So that you'll stop thinking of who I really am go to the rooftop this dismissal time. I'll be waiting for you.  
  
"Darn! He didn't sign his name!" Suzie muttered under her breath. "But at least it will be thrilling to know who he is when I see him this afternoon".  
  
That whole morning till' afternoon Suzie couldn't think of anything but the person who gave her three roses and a letter. When at last dismissal came she told her brother to go home ahead coz' she has something to do. Alfred agreed and went home together with Jenny and Eugene. She went to the rooftop immediately. But she didn't expect who she saw. "Dennis?"  
  
"Hi Suzie!" Dennis greeted. "I'm the one who gave you those three roses yesterday".  
  
"Thank you". She sounded relived to know it was him and a close friend of hers. "But why did you do it?" before he replied he gave her a bouquet of red roses. "For me?" he nodded. "My thank you!"  
  
"I don't want to see you sad and that's why I gave you a bouquet of roses", he replied.  
  
"You're a great friend. You really care".  
  
"Of course I care because I..."his cheeks flushed. He almost says the words that he wanted her to hear.  
  
"Dennis?" he shook his head as he holds her hand.  
  
"It's nothing. How about we eat outside this Saturday?" he asked as they leave the rooftop.  
  
"That's fine to me", Suzie replied. "And Dennis?"  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Thanks...for everything", she added.  
  
"Don't mention it", Dennis replied.  
  
[Like a flower  
  
Flowers bloom in sunlight and I live close to you  
  
Ikutsu mo no tane wo ano oka e ukabete  
  
Kirei no hana wo shikitsumete ageru  
  
Hayaku mitsukete mitsukete koko ni iru kara  
  
Okasareru no wo matteru no ni  
  
Itsudemo kimi no egao ni yurete  
  
Taiyou no you ni tsuyoku saiteitai  
  
Mune ga itakute itakute kowaresou dakara  
  
Kanawanu omoi nara semete karetai!]  
  
End 


End file.
